Talk:Lamprey Lord
2x 95 SMN/RDM makes this guy an absolute joke. We used 2x Ramuh and alternates Blood Pacts to chain stun him. Chaotic Strike > Chaotic Strike > Shock Squall > Shock Squall. Ramuh never dies and hardly takes any damage. If you can get two summoners to help you, you'll be done in no time. --Killuka 19:04, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I've fought this twice... double and triple attacks frequently. Has added effect: poison that procs frequently, if not on every hit. Also, spawned it on top of the mountain in N. Bastok. As we were duoing, we didn't kill it. Vail 02:40, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Is its Acid Mist = hate reset? After fighting this NM I'd have to agree that Acid mist does appear to reset hate, either that or hate is very flimsy. Rdm with me pulled hate just casing debuffs on it. Verified that Slow, blind, and stun effect of head butt does land on this. The triple attack rate seems to be extremely high, 6/7 attack rounds against me were triple attack procs. Hits for 190~250 against blu with 530 defense. kerayu He seemed to have a Paralyze aura like most of the Tier III's have. Because as RDM/NIN, I would be paralyzed and still have shadows up, but it would only last like 10 seconds. so possible to have a paralyze aura. Kaisamoht 07:27, March 30, 2010 (UTC) The para aura doesn't seem to be that bad. In the hour attempt of 5 manning I saw para kick in once. Acid mist is a hate reset move, but juding how how the hate bounced that it's a hate reset only those who get hit by the mist. For example I would cast off a regen3 on whm, two minutes later an acid mist that I didn't get hit by and I nearly get pumled. An accidently holy blast that hit that was about half charged, an acid mist that hits me and no near dead whm.- ceown I'm not sure how to edit to page to reflect this, but the Thread Leeches in present day Pashhow link with Lamprey Lord - although it's not like they'd hurt you in any way. Jagtarro 22:05, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Soloed as 90SAM/45dnc with evasion setup (351 skill + 8skill from merits + 95 from gear + 16agi from gear -- eva was at 74%, not quite at 80% cap). Used antidotes (~5) in order to save waltzes for curing if necessary. Used violent flourish to stun acid mist to prevent unnecessary damage. Full-timed seigan third eye. Got regen, prot, shell, and salted fish from FoV. Was using eva gkt for eva setup and switched to trial weapon for killshot. Zelfyn 03:03, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Party of 8. 3 sam/dnc, nin/dnc, whm/xxx, rdm/whm, drg/sam, thf. all level 90. Had a few deaths but nothing too dangerous. Good timing of animated flourish usually allowed tank to keep hate. Sams mainly went into WS then walked out. After 4 battles, one of the sams was done with the trial and swapped to nin. The nin swapped to sam (using tachi fudo). Four tachi fudo's, a Thunder 3 and some melee attacks and lamprey lord was dead. So... find some Tachi:fudo Sams to make this fight very fast. -Razorcat 06:53, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Started this with 2 WHM DRG MNK and 4 SAM. Simple fights killed 4 of them then the WHMs left and all the DD had a dnc or whm sub for cures and we picked up a couple more sams after the whm left but basically we zerged it without any fatalities the last 2 times.. Also did the hectyte NM that spawns in the same area with the same abyssite without a problem --AlmightyGERM - (GERM) Cerberus 18:30, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Easy Solo BST95/DNC47 This was so much easier than soloing Shoggoth. I still had a GorefangHobs out from the other VNM, so I used him, and it was... well, underwhelming. I got hit on the pop for a 15/tick poison that wore off quickly, and after that Hobs tanked like a pro. I never once engaged it, stood about 20 yalms back, and let the tiger rip through its HP. Razor Fang only did ~600 damage, but the double attacks and frequent crits allowed it to stay far ahead of Blood Weapon. Used two Pet Food Zeta throughout the fight, mostly at ~40% HP with Beast Jackcoat to remove any poison in effect. Pet gear was: 1 Evasion Axe +2, 1 PDT Axe +2, MKD Head (Pet: DT-10%/Haste+5), Ferine Necklace, ACP Body (Call Beast Timer -15/Pet DA/Crit Hit Rate+2), Beast Bazubands, Angel Ring (Pet: Acc/R.acc+4 aug), Ferine Mantle, Selemnus Belt, Ferine Quijotes +2, Adaman Sollerets (CB Timer-8, Pet: Haste+2/Subtle Blow+4) --Kensagaku 23:56, November 13, 2011 (UTC) * Easy solo with fresh off the lot 99 BST/DNC. I used Kirin's Osode with the other pieces being mainly Perle and other bits of acc gear, though Perle body would probably get you through this just fine. I brought Faithful Falcorr and he was easily able to tank the nm no problem with over half his hp remaining by the time Lamprey was dead, no pet food required. I used box step as well to build up on Violent Flourish stuns for Lamprey's acid mist, since it's a hate reset move and Lamprey can start attacking you if he uses. As long as you stun acid mist with violent flourish, you shouldn't be attacked by lamprey lord for the majority of the fight. -Nyupipi Phoenix 7/3/12 Change Testimonials * We only need one BST/??? solo testimonial per NM, all BST can solo better than most. More RNG testimonials would be helpful as there are few except for the super easy RNG targets. Everyone loves bragging about killing the easy ones. Mention of jug performance IS a good reason for more than 1 however so bst know what to bring, and that would include how many foods needed and if Jackcoat was used (and to what effect, removing a poison to have a stronger one applied in 2 seconds really isn't that efficient). But I agree with you, more solo testimonials from other jobs-including rng-would be a good thing. I need to do this guy for my rng empy bow yet and I may need to solo, with the bow equipped so I can't just bring an ilevel 117 bow and tear through him. I'm thinking 11? ilevel melee weaps rng/dnc with the lower level bow equipped but unused, or maybe just for demon arrows or something for additional effect. But I have no idea what if any melee weaps rng can use to any decent effect that I may own. gotta check on eminent axe, see ya...--Deadmeataru (talk) 14:54, May 6, 2014 (UTC) 99 SAM/DNC x2 or 99SAM/DNC and 99SAM/WHM Had little trouble duoing these. Went SAM/WHM for the first one for Poisonas which worked really well while the other person went SAM/DNC. Hit the leech with arrows from afar and Apex Arrow'd - SAM/DNC seemed to be doing fine alone in the front lines. It went so well that I ended up switching to SAM/DNC. We carried about two stacks of Antidotes each but only used about 2-3 per fight. Bounced hate back and forth during Third Eye cool down and healed each other with Curing Waltz III. The poison wasn't really a problem. Had some steps up though, so stun'd the leech during Blood Weapon attacks to slow it down a bit. Oya, don't stun Acid Mist. Could easily remove the Attack Down and it's not a big deal, and you might get unlucky with getting Paralyze off. *99 SAM/DNC solo - The easy way (using 2hr): Make a macro that swaps weapon from a good weapon like Kikugosaku to your Radennotachi, /wait 1, /ja "Meikyo Shisui" . Store TP to > 200 on your good weapon, build up some Finishing Moves so you can Violent Flourish. Full time Seigan + Third Eye. Pop the NM, Blade Bash, Sekkanoki + Sengikori macro, Tachi: Kasha > Hagakure > Tachi: Shoha for Light which should bring him to about 50% HP. Hit Meditate, Violent Flourish to stun, solo a Tachi: Shoha, then hit your weapon swap + 2hr macro and finish him off with a Kasha > Shoha light. This plan has a nice backup, where you can still Konzen-ittai and use your last 100 TP to close Fragmentation with another Shoha if something goes wrong or if you catch defense down from Acid Mist. All goes according to plan, the fight is over in 30 seconds. The evasion way (without 2hr) requires a little more finesse: Just stick Yukki asap to blind him (Warning: the Yukki > Shoha Compression SC did 0 dmg, so he seems to be immune to all dark damage, even from Skillchains). Just save your Meditate until after you swap weapons and you should be fine. Poke him down to 5% or so with a good weapon and spam Violent Flourish as soon as it's off cooldown. Equip Radennotachi, Meditate, and finish him off with a good Tachi: Shoha. Also - always bring antidotes!! As soon as you hear add effect: poison, stop what you're doing and use one. His poison can be NASTY! Phlegra (talk) 00:16, June 7, 2013 (UTC)